


Virginity

by Badassium1970



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Nerves, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Virgin! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: In which Steve Rogers may not be a virgin but you are.(No spoilers because I'm pretending it's 2012 apparently)





	1. Chapter 1

Movie night had become a tradition at Avengers Tower. Every Wednesday as long as no villains got in the way as many as you as possible would gather and watch a film. At first, it was a way for the team to bond without feeling forced to talk to each other, as well as a way of getting Thor and Steve accustom to earth as it was now.

Now movie night was a welcomed occurrence and often led to talking before and after the movie. Sometimes there were drinks involved, but mainly on nights where Bruce wasn’t around since he didn’t drink and no one wanted him to feel left out or like he was just there to look after everyone. It was during one of those nights when you were all drinking that you and Steve had gotten together. Tony had suggested spin the bottle because he always seemed to revert to teenage party games and Steve landed on you. It wasn’t until the next day that you spoke about things properly due to Steve not wanting you to agree to any sort of relationship just because you were drunk. He admitted his feelings and you told him that you felt the same and the rest was history. So now movie night also had a special place in both of your hearts.

However, tonight your mind was elsewhere and unable to concentrate on tonight’s movie.

You had been hoping for a while that you and Steve could take the next step in your relationship. Due to his upbringing in the forties you had moved fairly slow for him, not minding at all, but lately you had been dropping hints. Steve had been oblivious at first but he seemed to have caught on this morning when due to a sudden burst of courage, or maybe it was because you had just woken up, you had commented on his morning wood and how you both didn’t have time then but maybe later. Being upfront with Steve seemed to do the trick because he pulled you into a kiss and whispered about how he couldn’t wait. You were gad he took things so well, fearing that maybe he was waiting for marriage or something like that, which you wouldn’t mind but marriage wasn’t something that was on your mind right now.

While you were nervous the fact that this would also be Steve’s first time helped decrease those nerves. At least if you weren’t great because you weren’t completely sure what you were doing he wouldn’t have anyone to compare it with. You weren’t completely naïve when it came to sex and knew what to do but at the same time knowing and doing was a different thing. You knew that the first time may not be that pleasurable and probably more awkward than anything, as well as maybe painful and a little bloody.

That thought made you grimace and you wondered if Steve knew about that. Sex education was still terrible now and you had no idea what it was like in the forties. Would it be weird to bring it up beforehand? It would probably ruin the mood.

You spend the whole movie worrying and questioning everything. Honestly, you didn’t even remember what movie had been agreed on by the time the credits were rolling and everyone was starting to get up and clean up after themselves, most of them excusing themselves as they had been on missions recently and were still tired.

Steve and I cleaned up a bit before saying goodnight to anyone who stayed behind. You could tell that Steve was thinking about what you had said that morning by the way he was looking at you. Maybe that was what prompted comments, or maybe you had been acting off and it made things obvious, or it was just Tony and Clint being Tony and Clint.

“Hey do us all a favour and let Cap get some, I’m really not feeling training tomorrow,” Clint joked as he cuddled one of the sofa cushions. You had to admit Steve’s training was a little intense and he had been ramping up the difficulty.

“Yeah Rogers. I get the whole abstinence thing but it’s the twenty-first century. Live a little,” Tony smirked.

Steve just rolled his eyes and took your hand in his, maybe with a little bit more force than usual but he was careful not to hurt you and quickly made his way to the elevator. You tried to ignore the cheering and whooping coming from the others.

“Steve are you okay?” I asked when we get to his room, which was slowly becoming our room since his floor was bigger than mine. We hadn’t really talked about it but I had a couple of draws with my own clothes and had seen plans Tony was making for a bigger floor for us to share.

“Clint and Tony were just joking y’know,” I continue trying to calm him down, ready to ensure him that he didn’t have to worry about it and that there was no shame in being a virgin; that I was too and that I didn’t mind waiting if he wasn’t ready yet.

“I just don’t get why they think I’m a virgin. Sex existed in the forties,” Steve shook his head and chuckled, still bothered but more amused than anything.

“W-wait what?” You say in shock and maybe that was a little rude but Steve had never brought it up. He hadn’t made any advances to display that he was even interested in having sex other than a few one-liners which could have been easily dismissed as humour.

“Oh, I-uh I didn’t realise you thought that too,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

“And-uh, I guess I didn’t think you’d want to hear about that,” he continues and you understood that. No one wants to hear about their significant others exes.

“I mean-well I didn’t but now I’m curious,” you admit; mind whirling. It was so easy to think that Steve was a virgin. Everyone knew the fondue story and it wasn’t like Steve had ever denied it, but he hadn’t confirmed it either so you guessed you had no reason to feel upset but it still hurt for some reason.

“I mean, there’s not much to tell. There were a few girls in art school but they really wanted B-Bucky,” Steve stammered over Bucky’s name. He still felt guilty about what happened to Bucky on that train and regretted not trying to do more to save him even though it would have probably just gotten them both killed.

You thought it was gross that women would use Steve as a way to get to Bucky and made that clear to him and he thanked you; saying that it had hurt but Bucky never took the girls up on their advances.

“So then, well after that, well some of those showgirls were pretty persuasive, well one of them in particular.” Steve was blushing bright red. His facial expression showed his remorse but all you could think about was how much of an idiot you had been to not only assume, but believe that Captain America was a virgin.

Steve must have noticed that you were upset because he put his hand over yours, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand.

“This doesn’t change anything, does it? I hope you don’t think less of me.” Steve was clearly nervous.

“Of course not. I mean, ancient history and all that,” you try to joke, forcing out a laugh that you hoped Steve believed was real but from the way he was looking at you it was obvious he didn’t.

“But it bothers you?” Steve prompts you. He knows you too well to just let this slide by but you really didn’t want to talk more about it. You had never felt ashamed that you were a virgin, the lack of popularity when you were in high school and then joining S.H.I.E.L.D. not long after meant that you didn’t really have the opportunity for anything more than some hand and mouth stuff.

It shouldn’t even bother you that Steve wasn’t a virgin, at least he knew what to expect but that also meant that he had experiences to compare it too, and even though he was downplaying it you knew you wouldn’t be able to compare with a showgirl. You’d prepared yourself for virgin Steve and now you were ten times more anxious than you were before.

“No, but you’re right. I don’t really want to talk about exes. I’m gonna go get ready for bed okay?” You give him a quick peck on the lips before leaving for the bathroom before Steve can continue to question you.

When you’d finished in the bathroom, taking enough time to calm yourself down but not so much time that Steve would have any reason to be concerned, you changed into your pyjamas while Steve used the bathroom and got into bed, pretending that you were falling asleep so that Steve wouldn’t bother you.

You tried to ignore the sad sigh you heard before he climbed into bed next to you, a little bit further than he normally would be, and turned off the light before falling asleep facing away from you. It was far from how you wanted tonight to go and you knew that you were the only one to blame. You made a promise to talk to Steve about it in the morning. Sure, it would be awkward, but there was no point jeopardising your relationship over this.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to an empty bed with a hastily written note from Steve saying that he had gone on his run with Sam and that breakfast was in the fridge, you just needed to heat it up. While this may seem sweet or normal you knew it wasn’t.

Steve always woke you up before he went out for his run, you weren’t really one for early mornings but had gotten used to them and liked making the most of your day. He’d make you both breakfast and laugh at how you acted when sleepy before giving you a kiss goodbye.

It hurt and you knew it was your fault. You shouldn’t have acted so strangely when he had admitted he wasn’t a virgin and just told him that you were and that’s why it bothered you. The fact that he wasn’t caught you off guard. Now this whole thing was a much bigger deal than it should be and you found yourself taking out your anger at yourself on the bags in the gym. It wasn’t really working since they just reminded you of Steve and you wished you had the strength to break them apart when you were angry.

“Woah, I’m guessing someone didn’t get any last night.”

You hadn’t noticed Tony walk in. Natasha was already warming up and you guessed that they were going to spar with each other, which was always interesting, especially now that Tony had gotten better at hand to hand combat so the fights lasted longer. You really weren’t in the mood to watch however.

“Don’t you have a workshop to camp out in,” you snarl. Maybe it was a little unfair but if Tony and Clint hadn’t said anything last night then maybe things wouldn’t have been so awkward last night. Steve wouldn’t have said anything and things would have felt more natural. Or maybe things would have still been as awkward because you still would have found out that Steve wasn’t a virgin.

“Jeez, no need to confirm it. Or maybe Steve was just that bad. Don’t worry about it, first time and all, he’ll learn,” Tony joked before leaving you to get on with your workout but you could no longer concentrate. Natasha must have noticed because she came over to you, shouting over to Tony that she just remembered something she had to do.

“Uh huh, girl talk I get it. Wanna know how Steve is in the sack.” Tony smirks as he leaves the gym, probably heading back to his workshop or the lab since you guessed that Natasha dragged him up to the gym because she was bored and wanted to hit someone. She still looked like she wanted to hit him.

“What’s up Милая?” Natasha sat down on the gym floor, pulling you down with her. Luckily you were ready for it and didn’t hurt yourself as you were pulled down.

You didn’t really want to talk about it, apart from maybe with Steve since he needed to know, but Natasha clearly cared and she wouldn’t make fun of you for it. While you knew that Tony and Clint were only teasing Steve it did sometimes hurt and you wondered if they would treat you the same if they knew. It wasn’t like Natasha was going to let this go either, and she’d know if you were lying.

“I… I’m a virgin,” you mumble, barely audible as your face was resting on your knees so they caught most of the sound.

“Uh, sorry what was that?” Natasha asked cautiously, not wanting to push you too hard. She wanted to make sure you were okay since you weren’t normally phased by Tony’s teasing, but she didn’t want to upset you even more.

“I’m a virgin,” you said, a little clearer this time, voice still quiet.

“Oh, right. I can get Tony and Clint to lay off the jokes. They won’t even question it,” Natasha offers but you shake your head. That isn’t what’s really bothering you.

“Steve’s not… a virgin I mean,” you stumble out feeling stupid that that’s what the issue is. It shouldn’t be an issue, but it made you feel really insecure and everyone’s teasing no matter who it was aimed at didn’t help.

“Oh возлюбленная, Steve’s not gonna care. Well he will, but like he’ll be gentle and whatever, he’s sweet like that,” Natasha smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes as she was clearly recalling past experiences but she gave you a look that told you not to ask, not yet. It wasn’t something she was ready to talk about.

“I just… I don’t what to disappoint him,” you admit. It had been something you were worried about even when you thought that Steve was also a virgin.

“Steve isn’t going to break up with you if you aren’t that great your first time, hell most couples don’t have great sex their first time even if they have experience because they’re nervous. Jeez the first time Clint and I hooked up he came in his pants.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was no secret that Natasha and Clint had a history of hooking up that everyone was pretending was in the past. For two spies they really weren’t stealthy when it came to their sexcapades.

“Look, just talk to Steve, he’s sweet on you. Plus, some guys are into the whole virgin thing,” Natasha rolls her eyes at that.

While you felt a little better you still had some doubts and fears.

“There was a showgirl,” you begin knowing that Natasha would keep this a secret. Steve probably wouldn’t want it getting out but he trusted Natasha just as much as you did. You made a mental note to bring it up when you spoke to Steve and hoped that he wouldn’t be upset.

“Yeah and I bet she pounced on him, look I can’t say for sure but I doubt Steve enjoyed that. If he wanted to relive those experiences he would have mentioned them whenever Tony or Clint brought it up.”

You had to admit Natasha had a point. Maybe you were just thinking too hard about things. Then again, what if his experiences were bad and you were even worse.

Before you could overthink anymore you heard someone clear their throat.

“Uh, hey,” Steve gave an awkward wave and you cursed under your breath wondering how much he had heard.

“H-hi Steve,” you give him a weary smile.

“I-I was wondering if we could talk?”

You nod, saying goodbye to Natasha who hugged you and whispered ‘good luck’ in Russian before leaving with Steve, hoping that Natasha was right and that everything would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

“How was your run with Sam?”

“He’s sick so I just took a quick walk. Wasn’t really in the mood.”

After that, your walk with Steve to his, your?, room was in silence. His body language shows discomfort but Steve doesn’t seem angry and you’re playing over what to say and countless ways to apologise for making this whole thing a bigger deal than it had to be.

When you reach your destination Steve turns to you, licking over his lips, something he tends to do when thinking.

“Look Steve, I don’t know how much of that you heard but I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have told Natasha that stuff, I made this a much bigger thing than it needed to be,” you apologise before he can say anything. While you knew that Steve is very understanding, you also knew that he had every right to be angry at you for this.

“As if Natasha didn’t somehow already know,” Steve chuckles while rolling his eyes. You guessed he was probably right, they were both close, and while you had been at first, you knew better than be jealous of Natasha’s friendship with Steve.

“Still, it wasn’t my information to share,” you insist. Part of you wanted Steve to be mad at you, knowing you deserved it for causing all this trouble.

“I’m more concerned with the fact that you think I care whether you’re a virgin or not,” Steve cups your face with one hand, making you unable to look away in shame.

“I just don’t want to disappoint you.” You know that he probably overheard that when you were talking to Nat but felt like it needed reiterating.

“If you’re worried about the whole showgirl thing, honestly that was terrible. A bit too intense for me. And I guess I’m just not one for hookups. Plus she only really wanted ‘Captain America’,” Steve shrugs, a small blush on his cheeks and he grimaces at the memory.

You still weren’t completely convinced and still felt insecure and scared. Steve must have been able to see that because he continued talking.

“And like I said, any time before that the girls were just using me for Bucky,” Steve explained once again and once again it was clear that he was still hurt from that.

“Steve you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” you say, knowing it was hard for Steve to talk about the 1940’s anyway.

“No, it’s fine. I just, look, even without the whole being used thing, the experiences weren’t good. I had terrible asthma, not to mention like, fifty other things wrong with me. I’m pretty sure I almost passed out once and almost hacked up a lung on another girl.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the image, and Steve was laughing with you.

“The point is, yeah I may have more experience than you, but I wouldn’t exactly describe them as ‘good’, and it’s not like it’s a competition.”

You nodded, feeling a little better now. The insecurities were still there but lessened and you were still a little afraid, but no more than you had been yesterday during movie night.

“And we don’t need to have sex yet if you aren’t ready. I’m not gonna be disappointed or anything,” Steve smiled, and you couldn’t help but give him a soft kiss on the lips as a thanks for being so understanding.

“I-I wanted to yesterday,” you admitted and the regret of letting yourself overthink all of this started to set in again.

“I know, but maybe it’s better that we got all this out of the way first,” Steve states, seeing you were starting to get trapped in your own negative thoughts.

“And like I said, we can wait as long as you want,” he re-established.

“What if I don’t want to wait?”

The words leave your mouth before you had a chance to think them through and Steve is a little bit surprised.

“You sure?” he questions and you nod, then shake your head.

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be right now, if y-your busy or something, and uh, I wouldn’t mind having a shower first,” you start to lose a little confidence but Steve is quick to rebuild it.

“I’m not busy,” he says a little bit too quickly, showing that he wants it just as much as you do.

“And showering now seems a little counter-productive,” he continues. You guess that he’s right and it wasn’t like you were too bad off considering you hadn’t gotten much of a workout.

“Bedroom?” You ask, hoping that your voice was seductive but you knew you probably just sounded nervous.

“Yeah, leave couch sex for another day,” Steve teases, winking at you. You couldn’t lie, the idea was definitely a turn on, as was the fact that Steve was obviously thinking about it, maybe had thought about it before.

As soon as you were in the bedroom Steve’s lips were on yours and your nerves died down a little. You had done this before, pressed up against the wall, but then Steve lifts you and your being carried to the bed where he lays you down. He did all this without breaking the kiss too many times, but you chalk that up to him being a super soldier and not experience. Still, when your body reaches the bed you find yourself stiffening as your insecurities begin to rise again. Steve noticed the change in your demeanour and pulls away from you for a moment.

“You okay?” He asks, and you nod, but admit that you’re nervous.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No, I’m just being stupid,” you try to shrug it off but Steve won’t let you. Not that you thought he would.

“It’s not stupid. You think I’m not nervous right now?”

You want to argue that he’s not but you can read Steve as well as he can read you.

“And you still want to do this?” You ask, realising that you hadn’t checked in with how Steve felt about this.

“Of course, in fact, I want to try something, might calm you down a bit.” You can see a wave of lust wash over Steve’s face and the idea of what he may have in store excites you but you try and remain cool on the outside.

“Are you gonna take your shirt off because I wouldn’t say no to that,” you tease and Steve rolls his eyes. He was used to the comments you made about his physique, most of them jokingly when with the rest of the team.

“Well I can do that too,” Steve smirked before taking off his shirt at a pace that could only be described as teasingly slow. You were a little taken aback at the possibility that Steve knew what a striptease was.

You follow suit, finding it only fair. It wasn’t like you hadn’t changed in front of each other before, and you had accidentally caught glances of each other naked more than once due missions and the fact that you basically shared a room at this point, so you weren’t too bothered even if this was a more intimate setting.

Steve took his time looking at you. He’d never let himself stare when he had caught you shirtless, and while he had an amazing memory nothing could compare to the real thing. You could feel your face heating up at the way he was looking at you, not just with lust but with love. His hands made their way to your hips, trailing down to your pants.

“You still okay?” Steve checks, fingers resting on the waistband of your leggings.

“Y-yeah,” you reply, part of you wishing that Steve would hurry up just a little bit, but you also appreciated him taking things slow.

With your permission Steve strips you of your leggings, leaving you now just in your bra and panties, neither of them anything special since you had worn your nicest set the night before, but plain black wasn’t too bad and at least they matched, not that you thought Steve would really care.

He starts kissing your inner thigh and you let out a gasp in surprise. You can feel Steve’s smirk against your skin.

“Asshole,” you mutter.

Steve kisses and little higher this time, then a little more, and then he’s kissing your clit and you moan a little at the sensation, knowing it would be more intense if you didn’t have your panties on.

“You were saying,” Steve teases and you can’t help but let out a breathy laugh, though it quickly turns into another moan when Steve licks over your panties and you knew that Steve licking them wasn’t the only reason your panties were getting wet.

After a few more licks one of Steve’s hands travels up your thigh and his fingers are tugging at the waistband of your panties.

“Still okay?”

“Better than,” you smile at Steve, who slowly takes your panties off of you in a pace that would be teasing but you knew he was making sure you had time to stop this if you really wanted to. Not that you would have, though the fact that you were completely nude and he wasn’t was a definite problem.

“You’re overdressed,” you comment, ignoring your need for Steve’s head to return between your legs.

“I guess I am,” he replied before quickly stripping himself of both his jogging bottoms and his boxers. Upon seeing his cock those nerves began to stir again. He wasn’t massive, unlike some of the men you’d seen in porn, but he was a bit above average in both length and thickness. You knew that you could take it, after all, women gave birth and a dick was nothing compared to that, but you also knew that there was a possibility of pain.

Steve knew from the expression on your face that you were overthinking.

“Hey, we’ll take it to slow okay?”

You nod and watch as Steve opens one of the draws of his bedside tables and pulls out a condom and some lube.

“I know you kind of make your own and all, but it doesn’t hurt to use this as well y’know,” Steve rambles a little, showing that he’s slightly embarrassed. You appreciated his thinking, ever the strategist.

You watch as he opens the condom and slips it on, not even trying to hold in the low groan at the friction on his neglected erection. For a moment you felt bad for not doing anything for Steve and go to sit up and touch him as he pours some lube into his hands but he stops you.

“Don’t worry about me, this is for you,” he smiles softly, but you shake your head.

“This is for you too.”

“Trust me, I’m enjoying things just how they are,” Steve leans in and kisses down your neck. You feel his fingers slowly move against your clit. It didn’t feel too different from when you had touched yourself, though his fingers were more calloused, probably an effect of the serum or maybe just form holding his shield so much.

You were already becoming a moaning mess underneath him, your pussy so wet that you questioned the need for lube but you were still thankful for it when Steve slipped one finger inside you, and another soon after when you begged for more and confirmed with Steve that you were ready. He was curling his fingers inside you as his thumb worked on your clit. On your own, you usually had pretty good stamina but this felt so much more intense. Still, you were able to hold off your orgasm as Steve continued to prep you to the point where you were pretty sure he was teasing you.

“Steve, please,” your words come out as a breathy moan and Steve stops moving for a moment, causing you to let out a disappointed whine.

“One hundred per cent you want this,” Steve checks on last time.

“More like one billion per cent,” you say, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Steve pulls away for a moment, applying lube to his cock before kissing you again.

You gasp at the feeling of Steve’s erection sliding into you. For a moment it’s painful, but nothing like some of the horror stories you had heard. He’s not all the way inside you, taking things slow just like you asked, waiting until you say you’re ready for more before moving more, he tells you that you don’t have to take all of him, and to tell him when you’ve taken as much as you’re are comfortable with. When you reach that point Steve waits for you to adjust. Steve kisses you softly all over your face, hoping it will distract you from any discomfort and help ease your pain. He’s panting softly, clearly holding himself back for you but he doesn’t mind going slow, knowing what it’s like to have a shitty first time and he wants this to be as pleasurable and perfect for you as possible.

When you’re ready he starts to thrust, beginning slowly to let you get used to the feeling of him moving inside you. It hurts for a few thrusts, not enough for you to want to stop and you’re glad that you didn’t when the discomfort fades and you feel full and pleasant. Soft moans start to escape your lips and Steve increases his pace slightly.

“This okay doll?” Steve asks, choking back a moan as he waits for your reply.

“Y-yeah,” you gasp as Steve’s hand moves back down to your clit. It was very obvious that you weren’t going to last very long if Steve continued doing that but you didn’t ask him to stop; didn’t want him to stop.

Even knowing that you weren’t going to last long your orgasm still surprised you and you didn’t have time to tell Steve before you were cumming around his cock, digging your nails into his back as you moaned his name.

It didn’t take long for Steve to come after that, it had been a while since he’d had sex, technically around seventy years. He was hesitant to continue thrusting into you after you came but you begged him to, wanted him to orgasm while inside you.

Steve came with a grunt and then a gasp of your name. You could feel him throbbing inside you as he came into the condom and you moan again at the feeling.

When he’s come down from his orgasm Steve slowly pulls out of you. You whimper and gasp at the feeling and the fears that there will be blood.

Looking down you can see that you have bled a tiny bit, but again nothing like the horror stories you had heard. Still, you were embarrassed, and your insecurities came rushing back. What if the other girls that Steve had been with hadn’t bled? What if he thought there was something wrong with you?

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steve reassured you, telling you that it was normal.

“I-it doesn’t bother you?” You ask, feeling stupid that you were even worrying about this. Considering your job, you doubted a little bit of blood would bother him.

“Of course not. It’s normal,” Steve shrugged and then excused himself to go get a washcloth. You could hear him start to run a bath as well which you were thankful for because now that your orgasm had subsided you were starting to feel a little bit sore, and sweaty.

Steve came back in and wiped you down, even though you told him that you could do it yourself. It was okay though, you liked him taking care of you.

After he had wiped you as clean as he could he carried you to the bath. Again, you didn’t complain or argue about him taking care of you. Your legs felt slightly shaky and weak, plus Steve was comfortable. He held you until the bath had filled. You sat by the edge while Steve up in some bubble bath and then got in, and you got in after, laying with you back against his chest.

“How you feeling doll?” You could feel Steve smiling against your neck and you couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Good, like really good,” you said, unable to really think how to describe it. Your whole body felt tired but in a good way.

Steve didn’t say anything, just kissed your shoulder blade, making you hum in approval. The two of you laid there in comfortable silence, then after a while conversation began to flow, nothing between you had changed really, and you wondered why you had been so worried about Steve’s reaction to you being a virgin in the first place.

“I love you,” you told Steve as the two of you dried off after your bath.

“I love you too,” he replied, pulling on a pair of pyjama pants. It was only mid-afternoon but as long as no Avengers business cropped up you were determined to relax with your boyfriend, and maybe that couch sex was happening sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en
> 
> Follow me on twitter: 
> 
> Marvel account: https://twitter.com/WrongIronstorm  
> 


End file.
